


A Phone Call

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialog-only, Episode Related, Gen, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: This conversation had to have occurred prior to the tag of ‘Lady Blue.’
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2/22/21 Bonus Fiction Prompt on the Starsky&Hutch Fans&FanFiction FaceBook page - write something about ‘Lady Blue’ - the brief story, below, is my first contribution to that prompt. My thanks to Maria F. for the idea and the beta read.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mrs. Starsky, it’s Ken Hutchinson. I hope I’m not interrupting anything. You sound out of breath.”

“No, dear, of course not. I was just out in the hall talking with Rachel Schwartz. When I heard the phone ring, I was happy to get back inside my apartment, believe me. I’m afraid that woman can talk your ear off! Wait a moment. What’s happened? Is something wrong, Ken? David never calls me at this time, and _he’s_ not the one calling. Has he been hurt?”

“ _No!_ No, I’m sorry to have worried you. Everything’s fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sure.”

“Ken, we’ve been over this before. And you agreed to call me either Ruth, or Mom. I love you like a third son. You know that.”

“Thanks, Mom, I won’t forget again.”

“Good! Now, tell me why you’re calling at noon, on a Wednesday.”

“I need to ask you for something.”

“Name it!”

“I want to cook a special dinner for St… uh, for David, and I’d like to know what his favorite meal is.”

“What an easy question! The Paul Muni Special, of course.”

“That sounds right.”

“But, what I want to know is, why are you going to be cooking my son’s favorite dinner for him? Tell me now, Ken, what’s happened?”

“When he called you last Friday, did he mention Helen Davisson?”

“No, he didn’t. You mean the woman he was seeing some months ago? The one I had hopes would finally give me grandchildren?”

“That’s the one. Well, she was killed a little over a week ago.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, dear. And Davey’s blaming himself, isn’t he?”

“Not really. But it sure has taken the sparkle out of his eyes. We found the guy who did it. He’s dead, too.”

“David didn’t --?”

“No, Mom. David did his best to save the man, but he fell to his death while trying to get away.”

“He’ll probably blame himself for _that_ , as well. Won’t he?”

“I think it’s a big part of why he’s so down right now.”

“And you want to cook him a special dinner. To cheer him up.”

“Well… yes.”

“You’re a good man, Ken Hutchinson. What did my Davey ever do to warrant a friend as true as you?”

“Be the man he is, Mom. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“I’m sure he’d say the same. Now, have you got a pencil?”

“Right here.”

“Good! Listen closely…”

END


End file.
